what if
by jboy44
Summary: what if Yubel, didn't pick Marcel as a host. dark charmershipping, evil Jaden x Blair, Halloween special
1. Chapter 1

jboy44 "What if... a simple two words but they can, leaded to so much, like this tail, it all started with what if...

what if in season 3 of Yugioh Gx, when they all came to the first alternate dimension, Yubel pick someone other then Marcel as it's host , let us see what this little change does to this world" ( set half way throw episode 120 )

* * *

We see all of Duel academy's students in the main class room scared, and huddling together for warmth, sense the power was out, thanks to them being in an alternate dimension at night

but most shocking his Jaden setting alone, fell guilty about all of this sense if he hadn't dueled Viper none of this would have happen, and the worst part of this to him was, he lost most of his deck in the desert he now only had 20 cards left, no one spoke to him they all blamed him for this and Jaden thought they were right, he wasn't as dumb as he acted, he know what brought them here was Yubel and if he hadn't send her to space, this wouldn't have happened, he was alone to his thought now tell he heard some one say "Jaden" he then turned to see it was Blair and Marcel

Jaden" What is it Blair" he said in a cooled and unlike himself tone

Blair" me and Marcel have to go to the bath room, and sense, we don't know what's out there, would you come with us, after all there's straight in numbers" she said in her normal happy go lucky tone

Jaden getting up " shore, I have nothing else to do" the 3 of them then walked out of the class room and into the hall, as a what looked like a glowing boy with a demon arm appeared before them

Marcel scared for life" I no longer have to pee" he said as he turned tail and ran

the glowing boy cut Blair's arm with it's demon arm, making her fall to the ground with a glow wound on her arm, and it hurt so much he begin to cry and screamed in pain, and the glowing boy just laughed

Jaden Looking at Blair with tears in his eyes "BLAIR" he scared of losing her

The glowing boy was about to flowed away after Marcel, but Jaden had something else in mind

Jaden "Where do you think you're going YUBEL" he screamed making the glowing boy turn to face Jaden

The glowing boy " so your remember me my dear Jaden" he said

Jaden" don't call me that, I hate you Yubel all you do is take my friends form me, when I was a kid, you put them in a coma just for betting me at a card game, now this, Last time I just send you away, but this time, I'm going to get rid of you once and for all"

the glowing boy" and just how are you going to do that Jaden poo" the glowing boy teased

Jaden grabbing the demon arm" this" he then put left hand into the demon arm, making the glowing boy go, into his body,

Jaden closed his eyes, grabbed his head and fell to his knees screaming in pain as the demon arm fussed to him, he felt Yubel trying to take over, but his will, stopped and over l power over powered Yubel, destroying her mind and what was left of her body

Jaden ripped off his left sleeve, to show that his left arm had been replaced by Yubel's left arm, he opened his eyes to show that his left eye was no longer brown but Gold, he started to cry as what was left of Yubel's mind entered his head, learned that the only way to get home was if rainbow dragon fought in a duel against the 3 scared beast, but that would have to wait, he still could hear Blair's screams of pain, so he got up and walked over to her

She was holding her arm, screaming bloody murder, and crying, it broke Jaden's heart to see her like this, so he picked her up in his arms, put his new demonic hand over her glowing wound, and send duel energy into it making her screams of pain grow

She buried her head into Jaden's chest and cried more

Jaden started to cry as well, he know this was hurting her but it's was the only way to heal her wound, after 5 seconds of this he removed his hand form her wound and it was gone but she was still crying in his arms, so he took her chin into his right hand, forest her to look at him, and kissed her on the lips

Blair kissed back as she cried

Jaden wiped her tears with his human hand. As he broke the kiss

Blair" I know you liked me Jaden" she said as she fainted

Jaden then picked her up and carried her off

* * *

Meanwhile everyone in duel academy's bio bands fell off

* * *

Jaden " don't weary Blair, you going to be ok" he said as he cared the sleeping Blair in his arms as he came to the infirmary, he then set Blair down by the door, knocked but before it and before it opened he hid

Fonda Fontaine, opened the door saw Blair, picked her up and ran inside with her, closing the door behind her

Jaden once again was alone to his thoughts, he thought about how to get the sacred beast, and rainbow dragon, so they could all go home, but then another thought popped into his head, did he really wont to go home, and be treated like a freak thanks to his new demon arm, no he didn't, did he wont, to be his goody old self, no he didn't, because all that got him was Neos and the neo space-shins destroy alone with winged kuriboh, he know what he wonted, only two things, Blair and revenge

Jaden smiled evilly as he got up " get ready duel academy your days are numbered" he said as he walked off to find Marcel pasted out on the hallway floor, so he took the Frenchman's cape and out it on, It hid his demon arm,

Jaden then shuffled what was left of his old deck in with 20 of Yubel's cards he hand picked himself, making a new deck," now first things first, if I'm going to be evil, I need henchmen, and I know, just the 3" he then laughed evil as he headed down the hall

* * *

Meanwhile with Chazz, Atticus and Adrian Gecko

We see them by some stairs talking

Atticus " guys I feel like something bad is about to happen" he said scared and shaking in his boats

Chazz" well you relax it's all in your head" he said in a 'you nee to chillax' tone

" actually something bad, is going to happen" said a voice form behind them making them turn to see Jaden his hair covering his eyes, and Marcel's tape covering his demon arm

Chazz" and how to you know that slacker" he said being him self

Jaden look up to uncovering his eyes as he razed his demon arm to show it to them "just call it a hunch" he said smiling evil as there faces became filled with shock and fear

Chazz" that's some rash you got there" he said as he peed his pants a little

Adrian "Yubel picked you as a host" he said shocking both Chazz and Atticus

Jaden pointing at Chazz and Atticus with his demon hand's claws " sense you two don't know who Yubel is, I'll tell, you she's the demon that broth us here, so she could get a new body, but when she tried to take me over, my will was to much, now she's die, and all of her power belongs to me, making me half demon" he said with an evil look on his face

Atticus" congratulations" he said not knowing what to say to that

Chazz" wait, then you could send us back on your own" he yelled to Jaden

Jaden " I could, but I'm not" he said with a crazy evil look on his face as he lied, he didn't have the power to send them home, and he know it with out the scared beasts and rainbow dragon

The ojama brothers then appeared out of nowhere by Chazz's head

Ojama Yellow" Boss don't talk to him like that, he's the supreme king"

Ojama green" ya, boss, he's the boss of all duel spirits"

Ojama black crying "I want our mommy"

Chazz "I can't care what you are slacker, send us home now" he ordered Jaden

Jaden" if you wont to go home, then duel, me, It's give me a chance to show off my new deck,"

Chazz" fine, but when I win, you're sending us all home" he said as he turned on his duel disk making his life points go up to 4000

Jaden" ok, but if I win, you 3 become my slaves and do my bidding" he said as he pointed to them with his demonic hand

Chazz" it's a deal" he said making Atticus and Adrian fall to the ground anima style

Chazz" Adrian gives the slacker your duel disk"

Jaden making a duel disk sprout out of his demon arm" that won't be necessary, I have one built in" he said the 3 became grossed out by the site

Jaden's life points when with up to 4000, as he and Chazz draw there hands ( Jaden's hand dark fusion, Clayman, Sparkman, de-fusion, and super polymerization) ( Chazz's hand ojama yellow, Ojama green, Ojama black, Polymerization, and ojama delta hurricane )

Chazz adding the top card of his deck to his hand " I'll kick things off, I draw" he then looked at the card he just drew to see it was ojmuscle " I'll play Polymerization" he said as he showed Jaden the said card" now I get to fuss my 3 ojama's together to summon ojama king" he said as the ojama brothers became one to form Ojama king in defenses mode ( Ojama king's def 3000) " now you lose 3 of you monster spaces" he said as a red x appeared on 3 of Jaden's monster zones " I end my turn"

Jaden adding the top card of his deck to his hand" I draw" he then looked at the card to see it was hero signal "well I play dark fusion "he said as he played the said spell

Chazz, Atticus and Adrian" Dark fusion?" they asked at the same time

Jaden" it works like this I send one card form my hand to the graveyard, then I can fusion summon a monster," he then send hero signal to the graveyard "So I'll give up hero signal, so I can fuss Clayman and Sparkman together, so come on out Evil hero lighting Golem" he said as his to heroes fussed together to form a demonic version of thunder giant (lighting golem's atk 2400) this shocked the 3

Adrian "looks like dark fusion takes two good guys and makes one bad guy"

Atticus" how does that work"

Jaden" now I'll use my golem's effect once par turn, he can destroy one of your monsters, so say goodbye to the tub of lard you call a monster" Lighting golem then throw a thunder bolt at Ojama king, killing the fat monster, making the 3 x red's on Jaden's monster card zone disappear " now sense that was his effect, he can now attack you directly ,so go my slave" he said making lighting golem, give Chazz the shock of his life ( Chazz's life points 4000-1600)

Jaden holding out de-fusion" now I use de-fusion to split my beast, back into the two monsters that made it" he said as Lighting golem split in half, the left half became, Sparkman( Sparkman's atk 1600) and the right half became Clayman( Clayman's atk 800)

Jaden" now Sparkman finish him" he said making Sparkman fire a lighting blast at Chazz, making him fall to the ground( Chazz's life points 1600-0 winner Jaden) with the duels end the monsters disappeared, and Jaden's duel disk sank back into his arm

Jaden pointing to Chazz, Atticus, and Adrian with his demon arm" I won to duel, so say goodbye to your free will, and your humanity boys" he said as his hand began to glow black, making Chazz, Atticusm and Adruan become, engulfed by black flames making them fall down in pain

Jaden pointing to Atticus" come forth, Nightshroud, my knight of death" the flames around Atticus disappeared and in his place was Nightshroud in his final form season 4 of Yugioh Gx

Jaden then pointed to Chazz " now goodbye Chazz, and hello, Nightmare, my knight of fear" he said as the flames around Chazz disappeared, but Chazz has now mutated he had wings like Yubel's, his ears became pointed, he had a 3rd eye, and two horns sticking out of his forehead, he had a dragon tail, his feet were hoofed, his hands looked like Yubel's and on his arm was a supreme king style duel disk

Jaden pointing to Adrian " last but not lest, arise, Nightscream, my knight of greed" he said as the flames around Adrian by in his place was a humanoid red eyes black dragon but he had a 3rd eye

The 3 got up and screamed when they looked at each other, but one by one, they, realized what happened, the 3 looked at there now monasteries faces

Chazz opened his mouth to yell ,just to see his teeth were now fangs, not only that, his right eye was red, his left eye was gold, and his 3rd eye was green

Chazz turned to face Jaden" What have you done to us"

Jaden" you mean what have you done to you, you said if I won, you 3 would become my slaves, so you have, and I made you what you are on the inside too" he said shocking them" Atticus, I turned you into what Nightshroud real is the grim reaper," he said making Atticus hid his monasteries face" Chazz, you where always, a Nightmare on the inside, so I made you that on the out side" he said making Chazz mad ", and Adrian, Yubel said she would give you power like hers if you helped her, sense her power came form being half dragon, I did you one better and made you all dragon" he said making Adrian roar

Jaden " and it's all thanks to Chazz's bet, if he had wanted to duel you 3 would still be human" he said making Adrian and Atticus get ready to beat the shit out of Chazz tell Jaden made a fist with his demonic hand, making the 3 fall to the ground

Jaden" no fighting each other, you work form me now" he then walked over to Chazz" Chazz your new name is Nightmare, you now have the power to enter the dreams of humans, and do what ever you wont to them, you could rape Alexis and made her love it if you wonted to" he said making Chazz smile " also, if you kill someone or beat them in a duel while your there, they will become your half demon slave, and will do what ever you tell them to do, unless I say otherwise "

Jaden then walked over to Atticus" Atticus, you are now Nightshroud once more, and if you beat anyone in a duel, there soul will belong to you, making them into your zombie slave, and like a told Chazz, they'll do your bidding, unless I say otherwise , so don't go getting any ideas "

Jaden then walked over to Adrian " Adrian, your name is now Nightscream, and now have all of a red eyes dragon's power, you can do what ever it can do, plus you can, still the soul's of greedy humans, if you beat them in a duel, making them your slaves, but like Nightmare, and Nightscream, don't get any ideas "

Jaden then back away form them and snapped his fingers making letting the 3 up" form now on you 3 are the shadow knights" he then snapped his fingers again making 3 weapons appear one was a scythe, that was double bladed, making it form the shape of the crescent moon, the blades came out of a skull to connected it to his handle made of bone

Jaden" this scythe is your weapon Nightshroud use it to spread death and destruction"

The second weapon was a sword, it had a blade on both sides and the handle had a skull on it, making the blade look like it was, coming out of a skull"

Jaden" Nightmare the sword is yours, use its power, to destroy all who stand in your way"

The last weapon was a staff, with a crescent moon shaped sword at the end, and like the other weapons, the blade was connected to the handle by a skull

Jaden" the staff is yours Nightscream, may it kill all who stand up to you" with that said the knight grabbed there weapons, so Jaden added" but just remember a soul under your control is a soul under my control, and with ever soul a demon controls the stronger they become" he said as he removed his tape as Yubel's wings sprouted out of his back, he then folded them making to cover his demonic arm, making his new wings look like a tape " now sense, we demons can't go out in the sun, well have to wait tell night, to take the souls, of the humans of this school, but noun of you will even look at Blair"

Chazz now known as Nightmare as he swings his sword "whys that?" he asked

Jaden then made a fist with his demonic hand again making Nightmare, fall to the ground in pain" you well not talk back to our master, but if you must know I've picked her to be my queen" he then opened his fist ,so Nightmare could get up

Nightmare "yes master" he said in an 'I can't believe I'm doing this' tone

Jaden" you can talk among your selves, now if you like, but don't get catch into the light of the sun or, you'll burn tell your either out of the light, of dust, what ever comes first, and get use to your new body" he said as he walked back up the stairs and away form them

Nightmare "now what do we do?" he asked the other new shadow knights

Nightscream the human shaped red eyes black dragon, with 3 eyes, who was once Adrian Gecko " well form the what he said we should hided tell night to take the human's souls, the suns coming up, and sense we're by windows, I'm going to fallow him, so the sun light doesn't kill me" he said as he walked off fallowing Jaden

Nightshroud looked out the window to see 3 suns rising "waits form" he said as he used his wings to fly up the stairs

Nightmare, who's starting to burn" hold on I'm coming" he said as he ran like hell after the other shadow Knights and Jaden

* * *

Meanwhile in the infirmary

Blair woke up sweating as she sat up in her infirmary bed

Blair looking at Fonda's back "Ms. Fonda, something bad has happened to Jaden"

Fonda turning around "what are you talking about"

Blair" this monster, attack me him and Marcel, after Marcel peed his pants and ran away, the monster attack me, after the all I can remember his Jaden standing up to it that things done something to Jaden, I don't know what, but I did hear him scream"

Fonda" Blair you were, running a fever when I found you, so I would say it was just a dream" she said trying to com her down

Blair getting out of the bed" well then sense I well fine now, I'll be going" she said as she walked out of the room with out Fonda saying a ward, and as soon as she was out of the infirmary Marcel ran up to her

Marcel" Blair you are, how to you Americans say, unhurt, by de monster, form last time" he said being the Frenchman he is

Blair" I'm ok but Jaden's gone and Fonda thought I dreamed it all up"

Marcel " it is a shame, but beater him, then, mo" he said pointing to himself,

Blair then slapped him into a wall " HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT" she yelled mad as she started to cry, she then ran off, to find a place to hind so none would see her cry

But unknown to her Jaden was watching throw the air vents he was hiding in, so he crawled throw the vent to fallow her

Blair found a dark corner where no light could get in, she the sat down and cried her eyes out calling Jaden's name

Jaden, looked at her with lust in his eyes, he wonted her, so bad, but he know he had to take things one step at a time, so he opened the vent grate he was looking throw, put it on the inside of the vent, and dropped down right behind Blair

Jaden closed his eyes, and put his human hand on her should, as he said" Blair are you ok" this made Blair turn her head to see him right away Blair stood up and rapped her arms around his neck

Blair crying into his chest" Jaden, I was so scared that, that monster killed you, I'm so happy you're ok" she said crying tears of joy and let go of him

Jaden using his human hand to push her back a little " that deepens on your definition of ok" he said as he opened his eyes, to show her his now golden, left eye he all so, rose his demonic hand up too show it to her

Blair fell on her but form shock and fear" that's the thing that attacked us why it is on your arm and what happened to your eye" she said as she pointed to Jaden's demonic arm

Jaden setting down "it's a long story Blair, for what's happened to me, and the school, goes back, to when I was just a child, back then I had a duel monster card, called Yubel, it had a spirit inside of it, an evil, one anyone who beat me in a duel, this spirit put them into a coma, so when Noe and the neo space-shins were send into space, I mead them, send Yubel up, in a different shuttle , years pass, before Yubel returned, 95% destroy, so Yubel tricked viper into healing it, now Yubel has broth all of us here, last night, it was still hurt so it was looking for a host, to heal it's self in, so when it attacked you, I wouldn't let it hurt anyone again, I put on Yubel's arm, the last part of Yubel's body on my arm, Yubel's arm then fussed to me as Yubel tried to take over, but I over power, it with, my will, Yubel is dead and gone, but now I'm half demon thanks to it's last act of evil" he finished

Blair" wow" she said form shock " wait if you have Yubel's power and Yubel broth us all here, then you can send us back" she said happily

Jaden" I would if I could, but most of Yubel's power was used up, getting us here, the only way back is if, the scared beasts fought Rainbow dragon" he said to her

Blair sat back down "ow" she said sadly

Jaden" but I don't really want to go back, after all back there I would be treated like a freak" he said making Blair gasp

Blair scared of what just came out of Jaden's mouth "Jaden are you ok"

Jaden, trying to winner her over to his side "I feel fine, I'm just not my old self anymore"

Blair" I can see that" she said sadly think of where was the Jaden she know and loved

Jaden seeing this "Blair, look, I'm still me, but look what's happened me after all the good I've done" he said trying to made Blair see his new out look on life

Blair seeing that this was the Jaden she knows and she was see his new out look on life or at lest starting to see it" well, you made a point, but that's the demon half talking not your human half" she said trying to bring him back around

Jaden put his demonic hand on her face making her become filled with fear " how do you know where , my demon half ends, and the human side begins " he said sadly as he removed his hand form her face making her cry

Blair sadly put her hand on his face" Jaden" she sadly said

Jaden taking Blair's hand into his demonic one " form the remains of Yubel's mind I learned that Yubel was real a demon sealed inside of a duel monster card, and Yubel was the last demon alive, so now I'm all alone, the last of my kind, so I'm going to bring demons back, in this world, and I've already started ,"

Blair becoming a little scared "How?" she asked

Jaden" with a power I got form Yubel, I can now make humans I beat in a duel into what they are on the inside, if there a monster on the inside they become demons," he said evil

Blair scared for her life

Jaden" why are you scared Blair, you not a monster on the inside, if any thing you're an angel on both the inside and outside" he said trying to hit on her as he pulled her into his chest making her Blush blood red

Blair was unable to say anything, she was to busy think 'omg, Jaden just hit on' and that was written all over her face

Jaden" things are going to get really bad, really fast here, Blair, and I don't wont anything to happen to you, so I wont you to stand by my side, as my queen" he said telling her what he wonted

Blair blushed more as she thought' holly shit did Jaden just asked me the marry him' she didn't know what to say or think, but she thought about the old Jaden, and how he has change into this new Jaden she was looking ,but she still loved him even though he was going to turn all of the students of duel academy except her into demons, and rule over them with an iron fist, for when your truly love someone you'll love them no mater what they're done or are going to do, so she nodded yes, she would be his queen

Jaden smiled as he opened his wings and rapped them around her trapping her against his chest, he then took her chin into his demonic hand forced her to look at him, and he kissed her lips as he closed his eyes

Blair blushed more as she kissed him back, after awhile the need for air made them brake apart

Blair rested her head, and arms on Jaden's chest as he rapped his arms around her, but a second later they mover heard, Fonda say" there's a submarine out in the desert we need the surplices on board it" Jaden and Blair then looked sneaked a peck to see she was talking to Axel, Jessie, Hassleberry, Jim, and Syurs

Jim" Good then we'll be going then" he said as he, Syurs, Hassleberry, Jessie and Axel left for the submarine, just as the 3 suns began to set

Jaden and Blair stood up

Jaden holding Blair in his right arm, as he held out his left demonic arm as he opened his hand " Shadow knights come to me" he said as his hand started to glow making Nightshroud, Nightscream, and Nightmare fell throw the roof and onto the fool, with there weapon's in there hands

This Made Blair laugh and Jaden put his demonic hand on his head and sweat dropped

Nightshroud getting up with the other two shadow knights "what do you wish of us, Master?"

Jaden" two things, one work on your entertains, two the submarine, Adrian's father owns is in the desert, go to it, take what you, can, get, then destroy it before, Jim, Syurs, Hassleberry, Jessie and Axle get to it, sense you have wings use them, now go"

Nightmare "yes Sr." he and the other two shadow knights then took off into the air and out of the room

Blair puzzled as to why Jaden didn't go " why didn't you go with them Jaden"

Jaden taking her chin into his hand" it's like playing a game Blair, you can plan things out, but some times, you have to change plans to win, and right now, our chances of winning are better, if no one knows I'm the one pulling the strings, dear" he said as he held her close making her blush " besides we have more importuned things to attend to" he said as he grabbed her but with his human hand, as he looked at her with lust in his eyes making her face light up like a rocket

* * *

Meanwhile with the shadow knights we see them flying high in the air, looking at Axel, Jim, Jessie, Hassleberry, and Syurs closing in on the submarine

Nightmare" well now we can't have this, if we fail the king well have our heads" he said holding his neck scared of what Jaden would do if they fail there first mission

Nightshroud" then we have to stop them, we could scare them off " he said saying what was on all of there mind

Nightscream, " I'll go" he said as he put his staff on his back he then flow down, to them and said" noun shall pass" he said as he land infrount of Jim, making him wet himself as he fell to the ground and backed away on all forces backwards

Syurs scared "there goes my pants"

Hassleberry" you took the ward right out of my mouth Sy"

Axel" who or what are you" he said to Nightscream

Nightscream" I am Nightscream, the shadow knight of greed, servant to the Supreme King, ruler of all duel spirits, and as his servant, all Humans who dare defile his rule, by but entering his realm will die by my claws" he said in a demonic voice, that was fallowed by a roar, that made Jessie faint and everyone else poo there pants

Topaz tiger appeared out of nowhere and coot Jessie he then said "we didn't know this was the realm of the Supreme King, we are sorry"

Nightscream" the King knows how and why you came here, and as a duel spirit you are free to go, and are invited to his wedding 3 weeks form today" he said to the tiger

Amethyst cat then appeared out of nowhere and said" what kind of evil bitch would married the Supreme King the ultimate evil of all time and space"

Nightscream" no one may speak of the Kings future queen like that, you just made your self and all crystal beasts, enemies of the kind and there by most be destroyed " he then opened his mouth and released a jet of flames that burned Jessie, and the crystal beasts tell nothing was left but dust making the others huddle together and shake with fear

Nightmare form the sky's above " looks like his handling things" he said as Jim, Syurs, Hassleberry, and Axel turn tail and run away back to duel academy

Nightscream then flow back into the air to meat with Nightmare, and Nightshroud " well that was, easy " he said as he returned to his fellow shadow knights

Nightmare" well I guess we should be off then"

Nightshroud, flying to the submarine "I would say so"

Nightmare, fallowing Nightshroud" say what to you think the kings doing right now?"

Nightscream" I would say his tending to his future queen" he said in a 'there fucking' tone

Nightmare" gross"

* * *

Meanwhile with Jaden and Blair

We see them walk into a dark room, with no light,

This room scared Blair so she held onto Jaden, but Jaden had something else on his mind

Jaden" don't be scared of the dark my dear, for, this is the world I must, live in now, for light can kill demons, and take it form, me, Blair there's nothing to be scared of" he said as his eyes stared to glow so he could see the room, it was the room he stayed in during the day, so it had a bed an nothing else in it" so he took Blair into his arms, and laid her down onto the bed, and got on top of her, throw his demon eyes he could see the blush on her face, so he laugh, he thought it was cute,

Blair, only able to see Jaden's glowing eyes, so she was scared, she didn't know what he was about to do, to her, it made her so uncomfortable she was shaking Jaden saw these, so he removed her slifer jacket, and pulled her shirt right off of her body, reviling her white bar, to him, Blair covered herself as she blushed more

Jaden then moved her head to Blair's neck, as he started, to nibble, lick, and suck her neck, making her moan, as he then used the claws on his demonic hand to cut her bra off,

Blair crossed her arms, to stop her bra form falling off, but Jaden grabbed her arms and pulled them apart, making her bra fall to the ground,

Blair Blushed, more then ever now that Jaden's was looking at her medium sized breasts,

Jaden look at Blair's breasts, for 5 seconds before he moved his head, to Blair's left breasts and he started to suck on it, and he used his tongue to play with her nipple this made Blair moan his name, soon he found her nipples were getting hard so he moved his head down her body leaving a trail of kiss behind,

Blair's blush grow, and he got to her shirt and she felt him remove her panties she be came so red, you didn't need the eyes of a demon to see it in this room that's so dark, you can't even, see the darkness around you " what are you doing ?" she asked braking the silent that filled the air

Jaden spreading her legs apart, and moved her head to her wetter then a waterfall of a pussy" I'm making you, my Queen, before, we get married, is that so wrong" he then started to lick her pussy sending wave of pleasure, throw her body, making her put her hand on her forehead and moan more then ever

Blair was loving this but she could take it she was going to cum" Jaden...I'm...Cumming" she yelled as she came all over Jaden's face

Jaden licking up all of her cum" my Blair, you tasted good" he said making her blush when he was done licking up her cum, he unfolded his wings, so he could remove his slifer jacket, and his shirt, even though, Blair couldn't see anything, she still blushed

Jaden then stuck, two of his demonic arms, clawed fingers, into her unused tunnel making her scream, his clawed where, cutting her up insides, but she was loving it soon Jaden added, two more fingers making Blair cum in his hand,, he then stuck his cum covered claws into Blair's mouth, making her taste herself, he then removed his claws form her mouth

Blair" your right, I do taste mouth, but I wont to know what you taste like" she said blushing more then ever as she sat up

Jaden then unzipped his pants freeing his foot long, rock hard, dick, but sense Blair could only see his glowing eyes, he took her hand, and put it on his dick

Blair's face lit up, when she felt it, and Jaden moved her hand up and down it, so she could know how long it was, her Blush just kept growing, when get let go of her hand, and she couldn't stop rubbing it

Jaden put his demonic hand on the back of Blair's head as he guided her head to the tip of his dick

Blair, know how close her mouth was to Jaden's dick so she started to lick the tip of it with her tongue, but soon she took her hand off of it, and took all 12 inches of Jaden's dick, into her mouth,

Jaden, licked the way, this felt, but thanks to being half demon, he could no longer feel, pleasure so, he just held her head there, to made shore, she didn't stop tell, he wonted her too, so after, 5 minutes of this, he came deep inside of her throat, he then finally let go of her head as she swallowed every last drop of his cum

Blair licking the last of it off of her lips "so good" she moaned out

Jaden " now you just relax my dear " he said as he turned her around, and laid her back down onto the bed but this time, she was laying on her stomach

Blair found a pillow, and buried her face into it,

Jaden put his hands on her hips, and trusted all 12 inches his dick into Blair's pussy making her scream into the pillow, when her virgin wall was broken

Blair just kept screaming, into the pillow as blood dripped out of her pussy, she was in pain, but she was loving it, because Jaden's dick was inside of her, doing this to her

Jaden started to thrust, in and out of her at 80, m.p.h making her cum in a second, but he just kept thrusting in and out of her for the next 10 minutes, be for he came deep inside of her womb

the feel of his seed inside of her, making Blair, remove her head form the pillow, and squealed like, a pig, before she fell over, she couldn't go on, so Jaden removed himself form, form her womb, rezipped his pants, he then took Blair into his arms, and laid the sheets on top of them,

Blair buried her head into Jaden's chest, as he rapped his arms, and wings around her body, to hold her close

Jaden holding Blair's body close to his "how do you feel, my dear" he asked as she cuddled into his chest

Blair "I feel, better then ever, and I'm going to love being your queen" she said in a loving tone

Jaden" then it's a good thing, I've already, planned our wedding 3 weeks form today"

Blair smiled form hearing this, so she just closed her eyes, and fell asleep on Jaden's chest

Jaden holding onto Blair's sleeping body" sleep feel, my future, Queen" he said to the sleeping Blair

To be continued


	2. chapter 2

we see in the dark, Jaden the supreme king in bed holding the sleeping body,of his future queen ,Blair Flannigan in his arms

Jaden smiling as his eyes, glow bright " I wish,I could stay my dear,but right, now,I have,to move forwards with my plans" he said as he set Blair's sleeping body onto the bed, got out of the covers and stood up, he then put his shirt and Slifer jacket, back on

Jaden looking at Blair's sleeping form" sleep well, my soon to be queen" he said as he recovered her,body, before he walked out of the room and into the halls of duel academy thinking it's time to get some more lackeys

* * *

meanwhile with Bastion,

we see him and Crawler inside of a class room, working on away to get back home

Crawler passing back and forth as Bastion, wrote on the black board, an equation " are you done yet"

Bastion stopped working on the equation to say"no" he then went back to work

Crawler" this kind of thing never happened before they slifer slacker Jaden got, here, that's it he's the one, behind everything that happens here, form the shadow riders, to being stuck in another world, it's all his fault "

Jaden appearing out of nowhere, behind them," well,you're right about one thing,I'm behind the being stuck in another wold thing" he said coldly making Bastion and Crawler, turn to see Jaden, setting on a desk, with his wings folded so they looked like a tape that hid his demon arm, and he was looking down, so his hair covered his eyes

Crawler" there ,you are you little slacker," he said mad, Making Jaden look half way up, so his golden eye was still hidden

Jaden" I won't call me names here Crawler,after all this is my world" he said ticking Crawler off so much, he charged at him, but when Crawler got to Jaden he disappeared, and reappear on a desk, two rows back, and he laughed as Crawler, crashed head first into the desk

Crawler getting out of the desk and turning his duel vest on " your going to get it now slacker" he said as he played all 3 of his ancient gear golems making the 3 mechanical beasts appear out of nowhere" get the slacker now, my golems " he said making the golems go after Jaden, but Jaden just said

" well I say, Golems, attack Crawler" Jaden said making the 3 gear golems turn around and attack Crawler

Crawler screamed like a little girl as his own 3 monsters punched him at once golem number 1 hit him in the head, golem number two hit him in the gut, and the last golem punched him in the nuts, making Crawler hold his nuts as he fell to the ground

Bastions jaw dropped "how could you control,someone elses monsters " he said shocked

gear golem number 1" we lesson to him for he is the supreme king, ruler of all duel spirits"

gear golem number 2" all duel monsters must,obey the supreme king, within his realm"

Gear golem number 3" the kings word is law" and with that Jaden sawed his golden eye as he got an evil look on his face

Bastion wet himself as Jaden said " secure the egghead "

gear golem number 1 " yes my king" he then sat on Bastion

Jaden throwing his arms up in the air reviling his demon arm" not what i had in mind,but what ever" he said in a 'what ever ' tone he then walked over to Crawler and said" thanks for the new henchmen, but now that you know,that you two know that I'm evil, I have to kill you" he said making Bastion shit himself

Crawler" you don;t fool me slacker you can.." he was unable to finish his thought thanks to Jaden ripping his throat out with his demon hand

Jaden shook the blood off of his demon hand, and removed Crawlers duel vest, he then throw it to Bastion" Golem get off of the egghead" the golem then got off of Bastion " Bastion we're going to duel, if you win you got free,but if you lose, he;ll be joining, Atticus,Chazz, and Adrian " he said as a duel disk, grow out of his demon arm

Bastion put his deck into the duel vest and but it on, then both his and Jaden's like points went up to 4000 as they draw there hands, ( Jaden's hand dark calling, graceful charity ,Avian,Burstinatrix, and evil hero infernal gainer,) ( Bastion's hand Oxygedon,Hydrogedon,bonding h2o, mirror force,and pot of greed)

Jaden" the first move is yours bastion"

Bastion scared" I draw" he said as he added the top card of his deck to his hand,he then looked to see it was another hydrogedon he then thought why am I scared, I'll just use Hydrogedon, to get Jaden to attack, then mirror forces will destroy what ever monsters he may summon, then, on my next turn I'll win he thought as he played mirror force face down into his spell and trap card zone" I'll play one card face down" he then summoned Hydrogedon in attack mode" and summon hydrogedon" his monster then appeared out of nowhere ( Hydrogedon's atk a600) " and end my turn" he said as he smiled

Jaden " I draw" he said as he added the top card of his deck to his hand, he then looked at it to see it was,pot of greed " first, I'll play graceful charity" he siad as he showed Bastion the card "now,I draw 3 cards then send two cards to the graveyard" he then added the top 3 cards of his deck to his hand, he looked at them to see they were, Hero signal,h-heated heart, and de-fusion , so he send Avian and burstinatrix to the graveyard " next, I'll use Dark calling " he said making Bastion gasp" this card works like miracle fusion, but it takes two good guys and makes one bad guy, so I'll fuss Avian and burstinatrix to summon evil hero inferno wing" he said as the two good super heroes fussed together, to form one supper villain ( inferno wings atk 2100)

Jaden" and don;t go getting any idea's, for inferno wings isn't effected by spells and trap cards" he said making Bastion gasp again," next up I summon evil hero Infernal gainer" he said as the said monster appeared out of nowhere ( infernal gainer's atk 1600) " now by removing him form play I get to pick a monster, then that monster gets to attack twice this turn" he said making Bastion gasp and again " so,I pick inferno wing" with that said infernal gainer this appeared, making inferno wing glow " now inferno wing attack his beast" inferno wing then throw a fire ball at hydrogedon killing it( Bastion's life points 4000-3500) " now sense inferno wing destroyed a monster, you lose life points equal to it's attack of defense points, which ever's higher " inferno wing then throw a fireball at bastion( Bastion's life points 3500-1900) " now thanks to gainer she can attack again, so do so my beast" inferno wing then finished off Bastion once and for all( Bastions life points 1900-0 winner Jaden)

with the duels end the card holograms disappeared, and Bastion fell to the ground only 5% alive

Jaden to point to Bastion with his demon hand " now, say good by to being human" black flames then engulfed Bastion, and then the flames where gone Bastions cloths were now all black, he had bat wings,his skin was blue, he had two horns sticking out of his forehead , and lastly he had a tail

Bastion rose with his eyes now 100% black, and lifeless

Jaden" now my duel ghoul go spread your pledge " the he said making what use to be Bastion leave the room as Jaden's duel disk, sank back into his arm, he then snapped his fingers as he said "golems come, I must return to my queen" he said as he left the room, with the 3 gear golems right behind him

* * *

after awhile of walking, Jaden, and the Golems came back to the room where Jaden left his sleeping future Queen Blair Flannigan, so turned to face the golems and he said

" Stay out here ,and don;t let anyone, in unless I say other wise, I don;t wish to be distorted " he said as he walked into the room, so dark, he could only see thanks to his glow in the dark demon eyes so he walked over to the bed and sat down on it,as he looked at his future queen sleeping with her face buried into the pillow, she looked so cute,he smiled, as she started to wake

Blair opened her eyes,sat up and held the pillow close to her chest, after all the only thing she was hearing was a black skirt, and her long black socks, so she was embarrassed

Jaden unfolded his wings , pulled her into his chest making her drop the pillow, he then rapped his arms and wings around her body" no need to be embarrassed my dear, it's only me," he said as he held her close making her blush

Blair blushing more form the fact that, her breasts were being squashed flat against his chest

Jaden then closed his glowing eyes and kissed her on the lips

Blair closed her eyes and kissed him back, but soon the need for air made them brake apart, she then rested her head and arms on Jaden's chest

Jaden kissed her on the forehead and said" I hope you slept well, my dear" he said in an oddly evil tone

Blair" I slept,just fine,but what have you been up to while I was sleeping"

Jaden" well,I turned Crawlers golems into my body guards , Crawler's dead, and now Bastions a mindless demon, who turns anyone he duels into a mindless demon as well" he said shocking Blair

Blair,looking at him wide eyed" how long did that take?" she asked form shock

Jaden" about 10 minutes, it would have been 3, but it took 7 minutes to get form there and back again" he said in a 'it's no big deal' tone

Blair" well you work fast" she said form not knowing what else to say

Jaden leaning back a little, taking Blair with him" say what you well, my dear, but my plans are in motion, and when they came to flourishing, all of the students and teachers will be demons,with new minds with out there memories of being human, for us the rule over side by side,must, men, wish they could give the women they love the world,but I can, this is my world, and soon it'll be yours too my dear" he said making Blair's blush grow

Blair smile as an evil idea popped into her head" Jaden, I just had an idea,I could play,double agent for you, so you'll know, what there going to do,there by, helping us,win" she said in a bad girl tone

Jaden smiling evil, even though Blair couldn't see it " what a wonderfully , wicket idea, dear" he form why fast she's getting the hole evil thing down

Blair" I'm glad you think so,but,sense I can't see could you help me find my cloths" she said a little embarrassed

Jaden letting go of her " well, a cores I'll help you my dear" he then helped her to her feet, found her cloths, and redressed her, then both of them, he then walked out of the room, hand in hand with a fully clothed Blair

the 3 gear golems didn;t watched this, so they know Blair was there king's queen

Jaden" Golems,my queen, well be playing double agent for us, so you my knights and the duel ghouls welln't hurt her understood" the 3 ancient gear golems nodded yes he then gave Blair, quick kiss on the lips before he said" good luck to you my queen, for we'll be apart,for quit sometime" he said as he held her hand in his demon hand

Blair" I'll be fine,my Love," she then gave him a kiss back,before he let go of her hand, and she ran off tell she was out of site

Jaden put his demon hand to his hand, and used his demonic powers to telepathically tell his shadow knights my futere queen, will be playing double agent, for us, so when you get back, dual as may humans as you can, to add to our army but thanks to it being 20 minutes tell sun rise you'll have to stay in the sub tell night 

* * *

meanwhile in the submarine with, the shadow knights

Nightmare, Nugthshroud, and Nigthscream, heard there kings orders

Nightshroud" if the king orders it, well be done"

Nightmare" you said it bone head"

Nightsroud holding his scythe to Nigthmares neck" watch it," he said as Nightmare put his sword to Nigthshrouds neck

Nightscream, getting in between them" this is not what the king order so stop it" he said making both out then lower there weapons

Nightmare" you're right"

Nigthshroud" yes you are Nightscream"

* * *

back with Jaden

we see him turn around and walk back into the room, he was just in saying "I'll see what my knights, queen, and duel ghoul paw,have done, in the night"

to be continued


	3. Chapter 3

meanwhile with Syrus, Axel,Jim,and Hassleberry we see them walk into the halls of duel academy to see it over run with mindless demon like what Bastion was turned into, looks like now

Syrus, grouping together, with Jim, Axel and Hasslberry, as the demons saw them" what are those things"

Axel" I don't know, and I don;t wont to find out"

Jim" looks like this is the end Sheryl " he said to the crocodile on his back,

Hassleberry" some how, I know I would come down to this" he said making everyone look at him funny

Syrus" you mean to tell me, you know, you would be killed by monster, as you and your school were on another would" he said freaked out

Hassleberry" I know that's how my life was going to end sense I was 4" he said shocking everyone, as the mindless demons chanted duel me

the demons were on top of them, but just when it seamed like it was all over the suns came up, making the demons burn, as they ran to find darkness anywhere they could find it

Jim" looks like the sun doesn;t agree with em " he said in a 'thank you know who' tone

Syrus "tell, that was lucky" he said but he thought I hope they don;t find out a shit myself

Hassleberry" so once more, I escape there clutches "

Axel, looking at the demons watching them form the shadows " I just wont to know what's going on here, what are those things and what have they done, with our friends " he said scared for everyone at duel academy they then heard a scream and turned to see Blair running away form 50 of those demons as she ran out of the shadows and into the sunlight she then ran head first into Syrus making them both fall to the ground

Blair jumped off of Syrus,anime style and said "Sorry sy" but she was thinking looks like of this hole evil queen, thing doesn;t work, I can be an actress she thought form her realistic proformas

Axel" Blair what's going on" he asked as he out his hand on her shoulder

Blair" well I don;t know much, but some how, one of those things" she said pointing to one of the demons "got into the school, and started duel students, but when the first student lose to it, he turned into one of them" she said making them all gasp as she thought well, that may have been only half a lie but it'll do for now

Syrus" you mean, those demons are our friends " he said scared

Blair" ya," she said in a fake sad tone making them all start to dry

Axel" are there any others how are one of those things " he said hoping that at lest someone they known was ok

Blair" half of the students and teachers, locked themselves in the gym, but I don't know who's there or if they would let us in" she said once again in a fake sad tone

Jim" then our goal is clear, we have to get to the gym,before night, or will be one of them" he said as he looked at the demons still watching them form the shadows

Syurs " then lets get going before the suns go now" he said scared for all of there lives

Axel" right, I'll take point" he said as he started leading them to the gym, as they stood as close to the windows, as they could, but after 5 hours the suns started to set

Blair faking being scared " Oh,no, it's sunset"

Jim" well this isn't good" he said as the suns where gone form the sky as the demon that were once students and teachers of duel academy started to board up the windows

Axel" we're gone have to made a run for it" he said as he and the others ran like they never ran before lucky they came to a barracked so they claimed over it some thing the mindless demons couldn't do and once they were over they saw,Alexis, and Aster how were happy to see them

Syurs "Alexis, Aster, have you seen Jaden ?" he asked hoping his beast friend was ok but Alexis and Aster's faces turned sad as they sadly said "no" Syurs then rolled into a ball and cried form hearing that his beast friend was most likely one of the demons, this also made everyone in the room cry as well, even Blair faked a tear, even thought she know Jaden was alive and the one behind this,but she couldn't tell them that, now could she?

but this sad moment was interrupted ,by someone crashing throw the wall, they all looked at this person, making there faces become, filled with fear for this person had wings like Yubel's, pointed ear, 3 eye one, red, one gold, and one greed,two horns sticking out of his forehead , a dragon tail,his feet were hoofed , his hands looked like yubels and on his arm was a supreme king style duel disk

the monster of a person who crashed throw the wall" you losers look like you've seen a ghost " he said in a tone reviling himself to be Chazz

Alexis" Chazz is that you" she said as she hid behind Aster

Hassleberry" samhill ,Soldier what happened to you"

Chazz drawing his sword" I joined the winning team, and the names Nightmare,shadow knight of fear now" he then swung his sword, cutting off the top half of Asters hair making him faint

Axel" wait that Nightscream, thing said he was a shadow knight and servant of the supreme king so that means.." he was unable to finish his thought fore Hassleberry took over for him

Hassleberry so mad his eyes became lizard like " traducer " he yelled mad as he charged at Chazz, or as he's now known Nightmare

Nightmare,cut Hassleberry in half form the head down with his sword,making both of his halves fall to the ground he then said " by order of the supreme king, you all must die" he said as he swung his sword again Alexis,Jim, Blair and Axel who grabbed Syurs jumped out of the way but Aster wasn;t so luck, Nightmares blade cut his head off making his dead body fall to the ground

Alexis,Blair,Jim, and Axel caring Syrus ran for it just to run into a demon that looked like Nigthshroud who's new look made him look like the grim reaper

Axel" you're you're the grim reaper ?" he said scared and Nigthshroud pulled out his scythe out and nodded yes

Jim" and you're here for one our souls " Nigthshroud then nodded yes again

Alexis" well who's soul are you after" Nightshroud then pointed to Jim making him shit himself

Jim" I don;t wont a die," he said as Nigthshroud slashed his scythe making a wormhole appear he then said in an evil ghostly tone" get in" Jim then tried to run, but Nightshroud grabbed him, Nightshround then throw both Jim and Sheryl into the wormhole, killing them in a second , Nightshroud then disappeared as everyone then started running again

Axel form who they were dropping " we're dropping like flies " he said madly for the only ones left were Alexis,himself,Syrus who's still passed out in Axel's arms and Blair but luckily they made it to the gym and got it just as they remaining students and teachers,closed the door but when Axel looked around he didn;t see Blair,so he thought they got her, he then dropped Syurs and fell to his knees and cried, some leader he was, everyone he was leading died except for Syurs, and Alexis

* * *

meanwhile with Blair

we see her setting out side of the gym as Nightmare, and Nightshroud, came to her

Blair" there in there" she said as she pointed to the gym

Nigthshroud" the king will be happy to ear this "

Nightmare" you take the queen back, I'll use my power to enter the dreams of humans, and turn them,into demons, to get some,duel ghouls one the side then that'll be the end of this" he said as he disappeared into thin air

NigthShroud " well come along, queeny the king must be scared sick about you" he said as he lead Blair, back to Jaden

* * *

meanwhile with Nigthmare we see him walkign in the gym, in an invisible ghost form

Nigthmare see at Alexis was a sleep " well I'll just have a little fun before I put an end to this" he then entered her dream

_in the dream we see Alexis alone in a hallway scared _

_Alexis" hello, is anyone here" she said scared for her life _

_Nightmare appearing before her " I'm here" he said with his sword over his shoulder making Alexis back away in fear tell she stooped and said "this is just a dream, you can;t hurt me" she said right before Nigthmare, gave her a cut on the arm, with his sword, making her scream in pain as the cut appeared on her in the real world _

_Alexis scared again " how could that hurt this is just a dream" _

_Nightmare" I have to power, to enter and control the dreams of humans, and what ever I do to a human in there dream, happens to them in the real world" he said as he grabbed her _

_Alexis, out of fear kick him in the nuts just to brake her foot" ow, what kind of cup are you wearing "  
she asked_

_Nightmare then answered "I'm not wearing a cup" he said making her blush as he throw her against a wall, he just made he then put his sword down, and used his powers to made Alexis' cloths disappear "I'm going to rape you, then turn you into one of the kings demons, you'll then take the others down yourself, "_

_Alexis" please, don't" she said as she heard, Nightmare unzip his pants freeing his foot long rock hard dick, _

_Nightmare," now your my" he said as he thrusted his dick into Alexis' pussy, making it bleed,so in the real world,Alexis' panties were becoming socked in her own blood, making her scream in the dream, but it wasn;t form pain, she was loving this_

_Alexis" how can I be loving it this" she moaned out _

_Ngihtmare, thrusting in and out of her at 500 m.p.h" I can do what ever I like to you even make you love this" he said as she came,but he continued to thrust in and out of her for what steamed like 5 hours, so Alexis came 50 more times, before Nightmare released 5 gallons of his seed into her womb making her scream, he then pulled out of her making all of the seed he filled her with gush out of her, he then made his dick grow twice it's size, _

_Nightmare" I'm going to made you hurt" he then suck his hole dick up Alexis' ass, making her scream form pain and pleasure as she came, but she couldn;t stop cumming aslong as Nightmare's dick was in her asshole, after what steamed like 6 hours, Nigthmare finally came inside of Alexis' ass, he then made his dick return to it's normal size so he could remove his dick form her ass_

_Nightmare then turned Alexis around to see she was crying as he knocked her down to his her knees " you're not done yet bitch " he then thrusted his dick into Alexis' mouth, and made her suck it, _

_Alexis was now crying more as Nightmare made her rub the part of his dick, that wasn;t in her mouth, with her tits_

_Nigthmare, made her do this for to this for what felt like 4 hours, before he released his seed into her mouth, he then removed his dick form her mouth, as he made Alexis swallow all of it _

_Nightmare, then kissed her as he made her into a demon, _

_end dream _

Nigthmare knowing it had only been 5 seconds inside of Alexis head, so he turned the rest of the sleeping humans into demons, the new demons, then dueled and transformed the remaining 50 humans into demons, then it was over, all of the humans in duel academy were now demons the supreme king had won, so he returned to his real body out side of the gym,

Nightmare "I must let the king know, he's won" he then flow off to tell his king the news

upon his arrival at the kings door, he saw the 3 ancient gear golems but they didn;t pay him anymind

Nightmare speaking to the king throw the door" my king, I've finished off the humans you have won"

Jaden form behind the door" well done Nightmare, now have the demons work on remodeling this school into a casual "

Nightmare " yes my lord" he said as he flow back off

* * *

in side Jaden's room,

Jaden was facing the door, as he spoke with Nightmare, so once he was done talking he turned around , thanks his glowing demon eyes that were now both gold in color , he saw that his future Wife and queen Blair, was setting on there bed, naked she was blushing after all she couldn't see a thing in this dark room

Blair covered her self, as Jaden walked over to her and sat down next to her

Jaden" why are you blushing my dear, we're the only ones here" he said in his new darker evil tone

Blair" I;m just scared after all you're the only one of us that can see in this room" she said sadly

Jaden pulled her into his arms and said" well I can;t have that then" he then bit into her neck with his new fangs and start socking making Blair, moan,as she closed her eyes to enjoy it, then after 5 seconds Jaden removed his fangs form her neck, leaving a hickey behind on Blair's neck,

Blair then opened her eyes, that were, now gold, and glowing, for now she could see in this room, she was shocked

Jaden" I've given you demon site" he said as he held you closer

Blair blushing more" thanks, but kiss me already" she said 1 second before, she and Jaden's lips meant in a long and loving kiss, but soon the need for air,made them brake apart

Jaden then unfolded his wings,and removed his jacket making Blair blush more, " now how, about we skip the horse play, and go right to the mean acted " he said in a lust filled tone

Blair laying down, on her stomach, " you read my mind,Jaden" she then grabbed hold of a pillow

Jaden then unzipped his pants freeing his foot long rock hard dick, he then put his pants on Blair's hips , and thrusted his dick, into her womb,making her moan in pleasure

Blair buried her head,into the pillow she just grabbed, and moaned into it, she loved the way it felt, to have Jaden's dick inside of her, but she just wished, Jaden could still fell pleasure, for being half demon, you're robbed of the ability to feel pleasure,

Jaden then started to thrust in and out of her,as fast as he could, Making her moan louder,," don;t moan to loud dear,some other demons mite hear you" he said making Blair blush more, as he buried her head farther into the pillow,to muffle her moans as she came with out warring

Blair lifted her head out of the pillow and moaned out"Jaden,please cum inside of me"

Jaden" as you wish my queen" he said as he came deep inside of her womb making Blair,moan so much she had to gasp for air,

Jaden then removed his dick form her pussy, and thrusted it into Blair's asshole, making her scream in pain

Blair"things aren't suppose to go up there" she moaned out into the pillow form the pain she was in, it hurt so much, she started to cry

Jaden was this, so, he gave one thrust to send all 12 inches of his dick into her asshole, grabbed her tits, and said" It's ok dear the pain will go away" he said as he licked her tears away, as he played with her tits making Blair moan form pleasure, as she came once again without warning

Jaden" now brace yourself dear" he said as he came inside of her ass, making Blair squealed like a little piggy

Blair just kept moaning in pleasure, she was loving the way Jaden's seed felt in her ass, but Jaden wasn't done yet, he removed himself form her ass, rolled her over and kissed her lips

Blair kissed him back, the kiss was short but loving, so once they broke the kiss Blair ask" care to give your lover and future queen a hand up" and with that said, Jaden helped her set up she then add" I know I'm not your queen yet, but I wont to continue, and I wont to be in control this time " she said with lust in her voice as she moved her head to Jaden's dick, and she took all 12 inches of it into his mouth ,she then started to suck it

Jaden put his demonic hand on the back of her head, to make shore she wouldn;t stop tell he came inside of her mouth, and after 5 minutes he finally came deep inside of her throat

Blair swallowed every last drop of his seed before she spit Jaden's dick out and lick the last drops off of her lips, she then positioned her pussy over Jaden's dick and put it back in, as she rapped legs around him

Jaden rapped his arms and wings around her body as Blair rapped her arms around his neck" well, aren't you horny to night dear" he said in a lustful tone

Blair, in a horny tone" shut up and kiss me" she ordered him

Jaden then kissed her as they fell over with Blair on top, so Jaden then started to lick Blair's lips making her open mouth so that they we're now licking each others tongue or in other wards they were french kissing

Blair moaned as they licked each others tongue, telling him she was cumming, as she did so

Jaden fallowed suit, and came as well, making Blair stop french kissing him so she could moan

Blair rested her head and Jaden's chest as she gasped for air

Jaden kissed her on the forehead and said " you're had enough for tonight, dear"

Blair" I love you Jaden" she moaned out

Jaden" I love you too Blair"

Blair" then how about moving our wedding date form 3 weeks form now, to in two days" she asked/ Moaned out

Jaden "anything for you my dear" he said with his lover for her, all that is left of the old Jaden in his voice

Blair " good" she said/ Gasped out happily

Jaden" but you rest now, dear. you need it" he said as Blair started to fall asleep,

Blair" goodnight jaden" she said half asleep

Jaden " goodnight my love" he said as Blair fell sleep in his arms

to be continued


	4. Chapter 4

3 weeks later

we see Blair dressed in a black wedding dress, looking at herself in the mirror

Blair" well, this is definitely the wedding dress I'll be wearing tomorrow" she said as she turned around to see Jaden in Supreme king armor, except his wings were his tape, he didn't have his helmet on, and he didn;t have armor on his demon arm

Jaden" I was thinking about wearing this for our wedding dear, what do you think" he said as Blair blushed

Blair, looking away" too hot, can;t look directly at it" she said as she blushed

Jaden then walked over to Blair,and took her chin in his hand to force her to look him in the eye " then I take it, you like it" he then kissed her on the lips, the kiss was short but loving

Blair then rest her head and arm's on Jaden's chest arm as he rapped his arms around,her

Jaden held her close,as he gave her a quick kiss on the forehead, but this loving moment wouldn't last for long,for NightShroud, interrupted them by boosting into the room, and yell" KING SHEPPERD'S, MADE CONTACTED"

Jaden and Blair, then broke apart,

Jaden" well, looks like, we have to show him what has happen thanks to him giving Viper a job" he said as he took Blair's hand into his " come along, dear," he said as he and Blair, started to walk hand in hand

Blair" Nightshroud lead the way" she said, making Nightshroud take them to Shepperd's office where, he's face was on his old computer screen

Jaden, took a set in the chair and said " well, now isn't this a surprise " he said with a evil, look on his face

Shepperd " Jaden what's happened to you"

Jaden" well the short answer is it's all your fault" he said as he showed him, his demon arm, making Shepperd gasp" by now you've read Viper's files, so you know this is what he was trying to bring back, now it's fussed to me, making me half demon, if you hadn't give Viper a job in the first place, Duel academy would still be on earth, I would still be human" his demon hand then started to glow " and noun of this would have happened " with that Shepperd saw, all that has happened, form Jaden's become half demon, the making of his shadow knight, his relationship with Blair, and what has become of the students and teachers

Shepperd then started to cry" I'm sorry"

Jaden" sorry doesn't cut it' he then destroy the computer ending his talk with Shepperd he then got up and said" Nightshroud how are things going with the remodeling to the school ?" he asked

Nigthshroud" well the duel ghouls have blocked out and removed every last window so there's noway for light to get in,and everything else is move head of surgical Sr" he said happily

Jaden" go to know"he then took Blair's hand into his hand" now come along dear, there is much to do for our wedding tomorrow" he and Blair then walked out of the room

* * *

the next day, the insides, of Duel academy were 100% changed, form the inside it now looked like a casual, and the duel ghouls have be give new mind,so they think human looking demons were the rulers so all of them were in the ballroom that was once the gym, but you would guess it form the why it looked, it look like a ballroom, straight out of Disney

All of the duel ghouls, were there, and in the middle was Jaden and Blair looking at each other,as they held hands and behind them was Nightmare

Nightmare" Supreme king, do you take,Blair to be your queen to have, and to hold, for better, or wariest "

Jaden" I do"

Nightmare" Blair, do you take, the king,to be, your husband, to have and to hold, for better or wariest"

Blair " I do"

Nigthmare " then by the power given to me by the king, I pronounce you King and queen, you may now kiss the bride" with that said Blair and Jaden kissed each other on the lips

Jaden and Blair then walked out of the room arm in arm,as the duel ghouls now demons who now look 100% different form one another cheered

* * *

5 years later

we see Jaden still in his armor setting on the throne , with Blair,now dressed in a long black dress, in his lap, and Blair's lap, was there son, Jaden yuki the second, the 5 year old boy look just like his father,and was dressed in all black

Jaden rapped his arms around both, his wife(Blair) and his son, as all 3 of them smiled he was finally truly happy, with his wife, and son

Blair gave Jaden a loving kiss on the lips making the 5 year old boy in both her and Jaden's arms go "ik" the boy said grossed out with his tongue hanging out of his mouth

THE END

* * *

Jboy44" as I said at the start What, if.. just two words, there are so power it made all of this happen, who knows, what could happen, if one thing was changed in any world, in the world of yugioh Gx, I changed who put Yubel's arm on, and it lead to all of this, so remember , two words, What if.. can lead to so many things, "

Yubel" good day to all of you and happily Halloween, but beware you never know, what monsters out there, may be real"


End file.
